My Sweet Dream
by Nah Ryuuzaki
Summary: Apesar de toda a dor, era uma sensação quase que prazerosa, e estranhamente, eu não queria mais me soltar de Edward...


**.My Sweet Dream.**

Uma frente fria havia tomado conta de Forks, de repente, e a chuva lá fora caia com mais intensidade a cada hora que passava. Era um dia terrível, tedioso. Edward dissera que precisava fazer algumas coisas e devido a isso ficaria fora o dia todo. Eu me sentia completamente perdida sem sua presença, e contava os minutos para revê-lo, ouvindo com atenção o irritante barulho do relógio. A cada 'tic tac' o som aprofundava-se cada vez mais na minha cabeça, até que finalmente me livrei daquele quase estado de torpor, me recompondo e afastando os muitos pensamentos insanos da cabeça. Joguei-me na cama e fechei os olhos, tentando dormir. Ao menos assim o tempo passaria mais depressa.

**...**

Abri os olhos lentamente. A noite já havia caído e a chuva diminuíra. Para minha surpresa, Edward estava ao lado da janela, parado feito estátua, observando as trevas lá fora. Estava calado e não se virou até que eu o chamei.

"Edward...?"

"Sim...?" Ele respondeu sério, finalmente me observando.

Eu o encarei. Seus olhos... Seus olhos estavam quase negros, vazios e sombrios. Tal fato me assustou e automaticamente levei uma das mãos à boca, arregalando os olhos. Edward observou meu gesto por um momento, sua expressão se mantinha séria.

"Ed...Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, receosa.

Mas ele nada respondeu. Apenas virou-se novamente para a janela e continuou em silêncio.

O que estaria acontecendo com ele? Edward era normalmente divertido e tinha nos olhos uma felicidade visível. Eu estava impaciente, começando a ficar irritada.

"Ed... Diga-me o que houve. Você está estranho!" Eu bradei, aproximando-me dele.

Seus olhos estavam vazios, mas logo se encheram de ódio. Eu novamente me assustei. Dei um passo para trás, mas ele fora mais rápido, abraçando-me repentinamente. Permanecemos calados por alguns instantes. Seu abraço era naturalmente gélido, e de certa forma envolvente.

Edward separou-se de mim, segurando-me apenas pelos ombros, e encarando-me. Seus olhos eram incrivelmente belos, ainda que negros. Ora, ele estava me prendendo ao seu olhar, seduzindo-me! Quando me dei conta disso era tarde demais, e eu não podia me desvencilhar. Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas fora inútil. Ele passou uma das mãos gélidas, suavemente, por minha bochecha, contemplando minha expressão vidrada, divertindo-se com ela. O pequeno sorriso, em meio ao belo rosto alvo, sumira rapidamente.

Edward se aproximara de mim novamente, mas desta vez, com o rosto a centímetros do meu, ainda prendendo-me nos profundos orbes. Beijou levemente meu pescoço, enterrando uma das mãos em meus cabelos, e envolvendo minha cintura com a outra. Eu já não podia mais me mover. Ele era mais rápido, mais forte... Eu sabia o que aconteceria a seguir, devia ter suspeitado desde o princípio, afinal, ele estava por deveras estranho!

Eu senti os seus dentes afiados furando minha pele. Senti uma dor aguda... Que se intensificava cada vez mais! Senti um estranho calor dominar meu corpo e por um momento o mundo pareceu rodar. Apesar de toda a dor, era uma sensação quase que prazerosa, e estranhamente, eu não queria mais me soltar de Edward.

O líquido quente descia por meu pescoço, atingindo e tingindo minha roupa com aquele tom intenso, vivo... Edward levantou a cabeça e eu permaneci imóvel por um instante, até que deixei o meu corpo cair, ajoelhando-me. Ele fizera o mesmo, me segurando. Tentei olhar para cima, para ver sua expressão, mas logo um forte torpor tomou conta de mim. Eu fiquei zonza e novamente senti o calor tomando conta de todo o meu corpo. Meus olhos pesavam a cada segundo. Eu lutava contra isso, mas era inútil. Tentei dizer alguma coisa, chamar seu nome... Mas minha boca simplesmente não se mexia... Os olhos pesavam mais e mais, até que eu finalmente cedi. Eu sabia perfeitamente o que me aguardaria dali para frente: _a eternidade._

**...**

"Bella?" Ouvi a doce voz de Edward me chamando.

Abri os olhos lentamente. Estava na mesma posição de antes, largada na cama de qualquer jeito. Ele estava ajoelhado ao lado do móvel, me observando, mas desta vez com os olhos quase cor-de-mel, divertidos e apaixonados.

Eu suspirei aliviada, pulando da cama para abraçá-lo, bem forte.

Ele me encarou, sem nada entender.

"Tive um sonho interessante!" eu contei, percebendo sua expressão.

"Oh!" Exclamou, preocupado.

"Ouça Ed... Quando você vai me morder?" Perguntei, já sabendo a resposta.

"Bella...Não vamos falar sobre isso novamente! Sabe o que penso a respeito disso..."

"Ok." Eu suspirei. Metade de mim estava aliviada, enquanto que a outra desejava, agora mais que nunca, saber se a sensação do sonho era de fato verdadeira.

Eu encostei meus lábios nos seus, naturalmente gelados e macios. Edward era um sonho, um _maravilhoso_ sonho.

E deste, eu não queria jamais acordar.

**X**

**Olá pessoinhas! **

**Ainda sou nova no universo de Twilight... só li o primeiro livro! Ò.ó**

**Estou ansiosa para ler os outros, mas... são tantas coisas pra ler!**

**Enfim... **

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Sei que é pequena, mas por ser a primeira... Sei lá, eu gostei! **

**(não esqueçam de mandar reviews! 8D)**

**Obrigada a quem leu!**

**Kisses and bubais! 8D**


End file.
